Ombro amigo
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Marin estava estressada. Mais que isso, estava infeliz. Nada como um ombro amigo para fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Será que era só isso mesmo?


Marin saiu do treino as pressas, sem querer escutar a zombarias de Shina. Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Tudo por causa de uma decisão que ela agora se questionava. Teria feito a coisa certa ou simplesmente tinha agido por impulso? Aquelas flores, aquele anel, aquele rosto cheio de amor e desejo... Como fora precipitada. Mas como ela podia adivinhar que a vida não seria um mar de rosas com o qual sempre sonhara? Nada adiantaria se lamentar agora. O que estava feito estava feito e pronto.

Chegando a casa, deu de cara com a bagunça de sempre. Roupas jogadas pelo sofá, a tampa do vaso sanitário levantada, copo sujo encima da mesa, toalha molhada encima da cama. Por onde ia passando arrumava como podia. Ainda tinha que aquecer o almoço. Logo, logo ele estaria de volta, e morto de fome. Colocou o almoço no fogo e para aproveitar o tempo que demoraria a ferver foi até o cesto de roupas sujas e as deixou de molho em uma bacia.

- Nossa, está tão quente hoje. Acho que dá tempo de tomar um banho rápido.

Então correu para o banheiro e começou a banhar-se. A água estava tão fresquinha, que demorou um pouco mais do que deveria. Uma forte batida na porta e um grito chamaram sua atenção:

- Marin! A comida está queimando.

- Então faça alguma coisa, oras.

Escutou o resmungo de Aioria e ficou pensando em como era bom o tempo em que chegava a casa e fazia tudo no seu devido tempo sem ter que passar por aquilo. Terminou seu banho e saiu para ver em que estado se encontrava a comida, cruzando com Aioria que deu um beijo rápido entrando logo em seguida no banheiro. É, não tinha queimado tanto quanto ele tinha dito. Foi logo preparando os pratos, tomando o cuidado para não rapar muito no fundo e esperou sentada a mesa. Sabia que logo ele terminaria o banho e já estaria ali para almoçar. Foi só pensar nisso que sentiu um pingo d'água cair em seu ombro. Como sempre, Aioria não tinha sacado o cabelo direito e lhe dava um beijo rápido no rosto. Viu-o sentar-se na cadeira a sua frente usando apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura. Odiava quando ele fazia isso. Bem, na verdade só tem sentido isso de uns tempos para cá. Tava se tornando uma pessoa intolerante no que diz respeito a Aioria e suas manias. Buscando em sua memória, pode resgatar os bons momentos que tiveram naquela mesma cadeira. Aioria terminava o banho, fazia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e a puxava para seu colo quando ia lhe servir uma bebida para acompanhar o almoço. Acabava que os dois esqueciam de comer para se amarem no quarto. Bons tempos aquele.

- Marin!

- Que foi?

- Estou a muito tempo perguntando se você está com falta de apetite, e nem me responde. Está preocupada com alguma coisa? Seria... ?

- Desculpe-me. Estava meio distraída. - disse tentando desviar daquele assunto.

- Estava pensando em que?

- Nada de mais. - tinha que fazer algo antes que ele insistisse mais e ai não teria sossego - E antes que você pergunte digo logo que não é sobre aquele assunto. Agora podemos almoçar?

Terminaram de almoçar em silencio, mas dava-se para perceber que aquele assunto ainda pairava no ar. Sempre que tocava naquele assunto que era um tabu entre eles a relação ficava abalada chegando até distanciar por horas ou dias. Esperava que ele não tocasse naquele assunto, mas como sempre, as coisas não aconteciam apenas porque ela desejou que não acontecesse:

- Marin, deveríamos tentar novamente.

- Já falamos sobre isso. - Marin baixou a cabeça que ficou apoiada em suas mãos. Só desse jeito para aguentar o que viria a seguir.

- Acredito que não estamos nos empenhando o suficiente.

- Eu acho que fizemos tudo o que estava em nosso alcance. Agora só a ajuda de um especialista.

- Eu já disse que o problema não é comigo. - replicou com um tom de voz indignado - É impossível que seja.

- Ah! Isso é um pensamento retrogrado. Só porque é homem não quer dizer que você não possa ter esse tipo de problema.

- Que eu saiba você nunca reclamou de meu desempenho.

- Não estou falando disso e você sabe. Ou procuramos um especialista, ou então não volte a tocar nesse assunto. - Marin já estava no seu limite.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO PROBLEMA, MAS VOCE ESTÁ SEMPRE INSISTINDO. - Aioria estava exaltado e já estava gritando - SERÁ QUE NUNCA VAI SE DAR CONTA DO QUE DISSE É UMA IDIOTISSE?

- IDIOTISSE É ESSE PENSAMENTO ULTRAPASSADO. - replicou Marin no mesmo tom - NÃO CUSTA NADA FALAR COM UM MEDICO.

- NÃO VOU ATRAS DE UM MÉDICO COMO SE EU REALMENTE TIVESSE ALGUM PROBLEMA.

Marin pretendia rebater, mas desistiu. Se eles continuassem com aquela discussão logo todos os santuários saberia que estiveram brigando, e certamente fariam chacota pelas costas. Pegou a mascara encima da mesa e colocou-a no rosto. Ela a usava apenas durante o treino, ou quando a raiva era grande e queria chorar. Foi ao local de sempre. Ali ela seu mundo pacífico onde podia retirar a mascara, chorar e gritar algumas imprecações que ninguém saberia de nada. Sentada encima de algumas ruínas na parte mais escondida e distante do santuário secava as lagrimas que cobriam seu rosto. Daria mais um tempo antes de voltar. Estava tão silencioso e tranqüilo que poderia passar a noite ali, ao relento.

- Marin? O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Não lhe interessa. - respondeu rudemente ao cavaleiro que lhe fez a pergunta.

- Nossa Marin, eu só fiquei preocupado com a sua expressão tristonha e pensei que poderia ajudá-la.

- De boa intenção o inferno está cheio.

- Não sei que bicho te mordeu Marin, mas não deveria tratar mal quando alguém tenta levantar seu animo.

Milo realmente estava muito ofendido pela péssima recepção dela. Sabia que ele viera até ela para oferecer um ombro amigo, e quem sabe ajudar de alguma forma. Marin começou a rabiscar o chão com um graveto:

- Fugindo um pouco do mundo real.

Milo que já estava de saída parou e olhou para a amazona. Parecia realmente triste com alguma coisa:

- Você e Aioria brigaram?

- Mas ou menos isso.

- Não existe um meio termo pra uma discussão. Ou vocês brigaram ou não. - ele sentou-se ao seu lado e ofereceu uma lata de cerveja a Marin - Que tal me explicar o que ta acontecendo? Talvez possamos encontrar uma solução para seus problemas.

Marin ficou meio receosa, mas aceitou a cerveja, pensando se deveria falar para Milo. Não queria somais um problema para a vida dela. Certamente Aioria ficaria encolerizado em saber que discutiu aquele assunto com outra pessoa. Tomou um gole grande pesando bem os prós e contras. Milo já estava acreditando que ela não iria se abrir.

- É só que Aioria fica o tempo todo insistindo que não tenho feito a minha parte nesse casamento.

- Sinceramente Marin, não estou entendendo qual é a questão. Sei que você tem seu horário para treinar, e ainda tem que fazer a comida, lavar roupa, arrumar a casa entre outras coisas. Não creio que deixe de cumprir com suas obrigações.

- Não falo disso. É uma questão mais delicada. Já faz três anos que estamos casados e ainda não temos um filho. - percebeu que Milo engasgou com a cerveja, mas já que tinha começado iria até o fim - Eu acho que devemos procurar um especialista no assunto, pois não há mais nada a fazer. Já tentamos de tudo e até agora nada.

- Não acredito que Aioria tenha... - deu uma leve tosse para ganhar tempo para usar a palavra certa - ...Sabe, Aioria teve um irmão. Acho que ele não tenha problemas para... bem, você sabe.

- Eu também tinha um irmão. Isso não tem nada haver. Essa idéia machista que vocês homem tem é completamente idiota.

- Paz! - dizia Milo levantando os braços em gesto exagerado, o que arrancou uma leve risada dela - Assim está melhor. É uma mulher bonita demais para ficar com esse olhar triste. Digo com todo respeito, certo? Considero você e Aioria demais para falar com você de outra forma.

- Obrigada.

- Realmente não sei o que poderia fazer para te ajudar nessa questão. Mas se você acha que só um especialista poderia resolver, acho que não custa nada tentar.

- O problema é que Aioria é muito teimoso, e toda vez que toco no assunto sempre discute, e depois ficamos algum tempo sem olhar para a cara do outro.

- Esse realmente pode ser um grande problema. Não seria melhor deixar essa questão de lado e tentar outra coisa?

-O que, por exemplo?

- Droga, foi uma frase idiota. - ele coçou o maxilar pensando - Vocês poderiam adotar uma criança.

- Não entende que Aioria faz questão que eu gere um filho dele, pois essa é a única forma de sua família ser perpetuada? Acho que ele quer que seus filhos e netos digam assim: - depois fez uma careta e tentou imitar a forma de Aioria falar - Meu pai foi um grande guerreiro, salvou Athena e muitas pessoas. É o mais forte cavaleiro de ouro.

Milo não conseguiu conter a gargalhada. Sabia que não deveria rir, mas a forma como ela falou não dava pra se segurar. Logo Marin também o acompanhava. Quando a brincadeira tinha perdido a graça Milo disse:

- Todos os habitantes do santuário passaram por momentos difíceis e essa pode ser uma razão para Aioria desejar que tenham logo um filho. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer no dia seguinte. - refletiu um pouco enquanto abria outra lata de cerveja e tomou um grande gole - Acho que vocês estão precisando conversar de forma aberta sobre o que incomoda um ao outro. Se você ou ele não ceder é lógico que nuca entrará num consenso e isso apenas levará o casamento de vocês pro buraco. Sabe que isso significa? Que todos os anos que passaram juntos foi em vão.

Depois de tanto refletir sobre o que foi dito, Marin sentiu um pouco mais de segurança para perguntar:

- Acha mesmo que isso resolveria tudo?

- Acredito que sim. Olha Marin, você e Aioria são as melhores pessoas que habitam o santuário. A união de vocês é tão perfeita que muitos sentem inveja. Sabe por que afirmo isso? – Marin meneou a cabeça de forma negativa – Porque percebi que Aioria não é o único a ser perseguido com brincadeiras relacionadas ao casamento de vocês. As amazonas também fazem o mesmo com você. A maioria queria estar no seu lugar porque sabem do grande amor que Aioria sempre sentiu por você. Um amor que enfrentou as barreiras para finalmente se tornar completo.

-Farei o que me aconselhou.

- Ótimo! Cheguei a pensar que minhas palavras tivessem sido um tanto confusas.

- Não. Você se expressou com perfeição. Tanto que me espantei. Jamais poderia imaginar que uma pessoa com a sua fama pudesse... Oh! Desculpe-me. Não falei por mau. Eu...

- Tudo bem, Marin. Eu merecia mesmo.

- Não. Dentro deste coração galanteador existe um grande amigo. Se aquelas com quem ficou soubessem disso, acho que já estaria casado e muito feliz.

- Ou separado e infeliz. - Milo suspirou amargo - Estou saindo de uma relação relativamente longa.

- Mesmo? Não sabia. - ela esperou que ele revelasse o nome da pessoa, mas como não disse nada - É uma pena. Mas talvez seja até melhor. Quem sabe aquela não era a mulher certa para você.

- Eu já estava gostando muito dela. Infelizmente aconteceram muitas coisas e então ela simplesmente disse que não dava mais para continuar. - querendo encerrar logo aquele assunto disse - Acho melhor você ir pra casa Marin. Daqui a pouco Aioria vai te procurar por todo o santuário.

- Realmente. Obrigada por tudo Milo. - Marin levantou-se batendo a poeira e antes de sair olhou para ele - Se precisar desabafar pode contar comigo. Sempre venho aqui no final do dia.

- Se não for um problema pra você...

Marin fez um gesto que descartava essa idéia e pôs a mascara partindo logo a seguir, deixando Milo com seus pensamentos.

Continua...


End file.
